


Christmas Wish

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Little bit fluffy, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is all about wishing for something, surely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 04/12/2007. 
> 
> Um. As usual with me, no plot. Unusually, not so much with the porn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** BBC/Kudos own LOM and all those who sail in her. One day Sam  & Gene will be the bread around my sammich.

“Right.” Gene spat out the word from between pursed lips as he strode into the middle of the office and slammed the gaudily-wrapped box on the table. The force with which he did so was enough to send the tatty angel balanced atop the miniature Christmas tree plummeting onto the desk. “Another bright idea from the higher echelons of power. We are instructed to submit ourselves to yet another form of torture for this bloody 'festive' period.”

All eyes were on him; all eyes were also wise enough to button their lips and let the Guv rant. He was not best pleased at the new development. “This -”, and he jabbed at the box with a gloved finger, “ this - _thing_ \- is a Christmas Wish box. Apparently all members of this department are required to post something in here.”

“Yer what?” Ray broke the uneasy silence, “Is this serious, Guv?”

“It would seem so, Raymondo. It _seems_ that the long arm of the law doesn't have enough to do, what with keeping the scum of this city off my streets and safely locked up. It seems we are also required to have fun.” Gene forced out the last sentence as if every word was offensive to him.

“Bloody 'ell.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Carling. So let's get this charade over and done with as soon as possible. Once everyone – and I mean **everyone** \- has put their wish in the box, I have the honour of reading them out to the whole team. You do not have to write your name on the paper, but try and keep it fairly clean, gents. Let's not forget we have a delicate flower on our team – and apart from Gladys 'ere, there's also Cartwright to think of. Finally, if anyone knows what the bloody point of all this is, feel free to let me in on the secret.”

“I think you'll find, Guv, that's it's supposed to encourage a more amiable working environment; team members feel safe to make suggestions without recriminations, thus leading to a more relaxed and enjoyable departmental experience.”

“I might have known I would regret saying that out loud.”

“Besides which, it is nearly Christmas. Where's your spirit, Guv?” Sam rolled his eyes as Gene waggled a hip flask in his face.

“This is the only Christmas spirit I need, Sammy-boy. And after that speech of yours, I think I might have to down the whole lot.” He watched as Sam grabbed a pen and filled something out on a small scrap of paper, before popping it in the box.

“Let me get the ball rolling.”

“Should have bloody known he'd be the first to join in. Pouf.” Ray muttered under his breath to no-one in particular; then gaped in horror as Chris folded a piece of paper in half and slid it through the slot.

“Come on Ray, just do it. Then we can all get down the pub a bit quicker.” Chris earned a filthy look in return for his trouble, but Ray gave in all the same and threw in his contribution. The rest of the department were quick to follow, and Gene made a move to rip open the box.

“I think you've forgotten something, _Sir_.” 

“Oh what now, Gladys?! Did I forget to put on me Santa 'at and say Ho ho ho?”

“Actually, Guv, you haven't put in your own wish yet.”

“Oh for fu – give it 'ere!” Gene whipped the proffered pen and paper out of Sam's hands and hastily scribbled something down. “Now let's get this show on the road, I could do with a pint.”

He tore open the top of the box and reached in, unfolding the first piece of paper. A flush of red started on his neck and spread upwards across his face as his eyes scanned the writing. An indeterminable expression settled on his features; grabbing the box, he swept towards his office, barking over his shoulder. “I want everyone out of here. Pub. Go. **Now**!”

His department wasn't stupid enough to disobey a direct order, particularly when alcohol was involved. In a flurry of coats and a cloud of Old Spice, the room soon emptied. Apart from one person.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to Gene's office. Gene sat behind his desk, still holding the paper in his hand. 

“I didn't want to do this any more than them, but there was no need for 'em to take the piss out of me. I thought they had more respect for their Sheriff than that.” He crumpled the sheet and threw it across the room at Sam. “You might as well see it, they'll all be laughing about it in the Arms anyway.”

Sam retrieved the crumpled mass from the floor and straightened it out, not even looking at the words scrawled over it. “I think I already know what this says.”

Gene's head snapped up so quickly Sam was surprised his neck didn't give way. “Yer what?! You did that?!” He was on his feet and round the desk before Sam had time to realise, lifting him bodily by the lapels of his jacket and pressing him against the wall. “You think you're funny, nancy boy?!”

“No Gene. I don't. I thought we were supposed to make a wish.”

“Your point is? And make it a good one fer a change.”

Still clutching the paper in his hand, Sam waved it feebly in Gene's range of vision. “I believe this says: 'For Christmas I would like to be pinned against the wall by DCI Hunt.' And what are you doing right now?” He felt Gene's grip loosen and he slid down the wall, feet making their acquaintance with the floor. As he held Gene's gaze, he saw a flicker in his eyes and a smile begin to creep across his face.

“I knew you'd crack sooner or later, Sammy. Must admit, sooner than I expected, but the Gene Genie always wins in the end.” With that, Gene pushed himself against Sam and moved in for a kiss. Catching hold of Sam's bottom lip, he bit down gently, sucking the soft skin. Grinding his stiffening cock against his Deputy, Gene was pleased to find his lithe body responding in kind.

He broke away from Sam, releasing his grip and reaching into his coat pocket. Withdrawing a small piece of paper, he passed it across to him. “I may have written down my wish, but there was no way I was putting it in that stupid box. I was going to keep it to myself. But under the current circumstances, I've changed my mind. Now I'm definitely going for a pint.” He clapped Sam on the shoulder, and as he walked past to leave, stopped briefly to lean into his ear. He felt Sam shiver as he softly breathed, “You might wish to join me.”

As he left the office, Sam unfolded the paper he had been given. It read: 

'I will fuck Sam Tyler before the end of this year.'


End file.
